yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure
Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventures is a TV Series to be created by Iamnater1225. Plot Twin brother and sister Dipper and Mabel Pines had their biggest summer in Gravity Fall. Now, They're on their new adventure in Disneyland. Along the way, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica, Grenda and Candy meets and joins Zazu, Iago, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper, Vanellope von Schweetz, Herbie the Love Bug, Giselle (Herbie's girlfriend), Sebastian, Olaf, Baymax, Dusty Crophopper, Stitch, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and Jiminy Cricket who are ready to help them out during many adventures. But, Kylo Ren, Hades, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug and the other Disney villains are on the move. Now, It's up to Dipper, Mabel and all of their friends to stop them. So, Dipper and Mabel will become Mickey Mouse's sorcer and sorceress in training and true heroes of Disneyland. Heroes Main Characters *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Zazu and Iago *Timon and Pumbaa *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Grenda and Candy Chiu *Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8 and Chopper *Vanellope von Schweetz *Herbie and Giselle *Sebastian *Olaf *Baymax *Dusty Crophopper *Jiminy Cricket *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde *Stitch Other Characters *Ford Pines, Stanley Pines, Soos Ramirez, Melody, Wendy Corduroy, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Old Man McGucket, Bud Gleeful, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Durland, Waddles, Robbie Valentino, Tambry, Lee, Nate and Thompson *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stormm and Irving Du Bois *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole, Ortensia, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Figaro, Pete, Peg Pete, Max Goof, P.J., Bobby ZImmeruski, Pistol Pete, Mona, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Fifi the Peke, Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig von Drake and Professor Owl *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Little Green Men, Green Army Men, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Bo Peep, Lenny the Binoculars, RC, Etch, Mr. Mike, Rocky Gibraltar, Wheezy, Dolly, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Barbie, Ken, Stretch, Sparks, Twitch, Chunk and Big Baby *Flik, Atta, Princess Dot, P.T. Flea, Heimlich, Slim, Francis, Manny, Gypsy, Vanessa, Dim, Rosie, Tuck and Roll and Molt *Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Don Carlton, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Art, Terri and Terry Perry, Randall "Randy" Boggs, Dean Hardscrabble, Professor Knight, Johnny J. Worthington III, Claire Wheeler, Brock Pearson, Chet Alexander, Sheri Squibbles, Carrie Williams, Yeti, Roz, Boo, Celia Mae, Fungus, Thaddeus Bile, Needleman and Smitty, George Sanderson, Charlie Proctor and the CDA *Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Crush, Squirt, Gill, Bloat, Gurgle, Peach, Deb, Jacques, Bubbles, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Nigel, Mr. Ray, Sheldon, Tad, Pearl, Charlie and Jenny, Bailey, Destiny, Hank, Fluke and Rudder *The Incredibles: (Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack), Edna Mode, Luicis Best/Frozone and Rick Dicker *Mater, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Ramone, Flo, Lizzie, Red, Mack and Sheriff *Remy, Emile, Alfredo Luigini, Colette Tatou and Django *WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Captain B. McCrea, John and Mary and Hal the Cockroach *Carl Fredricksken, Russell, Doug, Kevin, Alpha, Beta and Gamma *Queen Ellinor, King Fergus, The Triplets (Harris, Hubert and Hamish), The Witch, Lord MacGuffin, Lord Macintosh, Lord Dingwall, Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh and Wee Dingwall *Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Anger, Fear and Bing Bong *Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey *Skipper Riley, Chug, Dottie, Mayday, El Chupacabra, Ishani, Bulldog, Franz, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabby, Maru, The Smokejumpers (Dynamite, Blackout, Avalanche, Drip and Pinecone), Cad Spinner, Ol' Jammer, Secretary of the Interior, Pulaski and Andre *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Sven and Connor Kenway *Hiro Hamada, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fredzilla *Annie Fox, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, Gideon Grey, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton *Pinocchio, Geppetto and Cleo *The Seven Dwarfs: Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Bashful and Dopey *Disney Princesses: Princess Snow White, Princess Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Princess Ariel, Princess Belle, Princess Jasmine, Princess Pocahontas, Princess Mulan, Princess Tiana, Princess Rapunzel, Princess Merida and Princess Moana *Aladdin, Abu, the Magic Carpet, Genie, The Sultan and Cassim *Captain Jack Sparrow and his friends *Robin Hood and Little John *J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Ratty, Moley and Angus MacBadger *Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, Fish Out of Water, Kirby and Buck "Ace" Cluck *Yen Sid *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr. Sergeant Calhoun, Sour Bill, Gene, Mary and the Sugar Rush Racers *Wander and Sylvia *Mowgli, Shanti, Ranjan, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, King Larry, Kaa, SheKaa, Colonel Haith and the Elephants Villains *Kylo Ren (the main antagonist of this series) *Captain Phasma *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Hades *Ursula *Morgana *The Glooms *Creulla De Vil *Thaddeus E. Klang *Gaston *Dr. Fossil *Jafar *Prince Hans *Shere Kahn *Hopper and the Grasshoppers *Stinky Pete/The Prospector *Evil Emperor Zurg *Henry J. Waternoose, III *Darla Sherman *Buddy Pine/Syndrome *Chick Hicks *Chef Skinner *AUTO and GO-4 *Charles Muntz *Lotso Bear *Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Vladimir Trunkov, Tony Trihull and Miles Axlerod *Mordu *Thunderclap and the Preodyctals *Dr. Facilier *King Candy/Turbo *Bellwether and Doug *Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug *Constantine *Mr. Hawk *Trip Murphy *Mr. Winkie and the Weasels *The Toon Patrol List of Episodes Series Premiere *Dipper and Mabel's First Adventure Season 1 #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Season Premiere * ???? Season 2 #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Trivia *This series took place after the entire seasons of Gravity Falls, ???? and way before Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins and Yuna's Princess Adventure series. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure